The Girl Next Door
by JeseeD
Summary: Four Chapters Fic: Callie dumped Arizona when they were in high school and now - years later - Callie is going to get marry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Next Door**

 **Many years ago.**

Arizona sat at a table in the cafeteria while waiting for her best friend to join her for lunch.

She was excited and yet nervous to see her friend. It had always been that way since they met when Arizona was eleven and Callie was twelve.

Callie had moved right next to her house and since then they became very good friends and also attended the same school. Callie's parents get along with Arizona's parents, so the two families practically lived in a huge house, instead of two separate, they had barbecue all the time in the backyard of the house and thanks to the warm climate of the Miami city, became much more likely to spend an afternoon in the pool of any of the two houses and just have fun all together.

Arizona's older brother, immediately set his eyes on Callie's older sister, Aria and certainly spent much time together, but as for Callie and Arizona, they were more like good friends and were very close to one another.

Now Arizona is 17 and Callie 18 and they were going through the most difficult stage of everyone. Adolescence.

For some people, Adolescence or puberty is nothing but a stage of personal growth.

For people like Arizona, this stage is crucial. She has been experiencing things she did not believe others her age do. She has been unsecure, scared, afraid and a little ... hormonal, about everything that moves around. Especially when it comes to women.

Yes. That was her biggest secret. She felt this attraction to girls very often these days. I.e. she always knew there was something different about her since she was a child.

Things like playing with dolls was something Arizona didn't call her attention at all, but she enjoyed climbing on trees and do heavy work or even have dirt on her all the time.

That's why she never found funny cheerleading - as did Callie - She liked volleyball and women's football field.

Even her way to dress up was always different, according to her classmates. She was never very feminine, she didn't much use accessories or makeup, she was a t-shirts, jeans and sneakers kind of girl, this was more her style.

And it wasn't really a big deal, but she never fit with anyone but Callie.

Callie however was completely different, she is brunette, with curves, death legs and strongly provocative lips. Callie loves to wear short skirts, high heels and low-cut blouses, she loves to wear makeup and many accessories to complement her outfit always. Her lips were always red as a freshly washed cherry.

It was torture.

To Arizona.

The blonde at times was totally drooling just staring those provocative lips.

Only that suggested she had a problem.

She discovered that she was attracted to women.

And now she was having the strongest infatuation ever for the wrong person.

Arizona started when someone suddenly covered her eyes from behind. "Guess who I am?" She shuddered when she heard low and husky Callie's voice in her ear. She could only gather a giggle.

Before she could say anything, Callie put a smacking kiss on the pale cheek and sat down next to her. "How are you today, beautiful? You didn't wait for me this morning to come to school." She makes a cute pot before removing two lollipop out of her cheerleading uniform. Callie gives one to the blonde and the other to her mouth.

"You were taking forever just combing your hair, Calliope and I would be late for class, you know I do not like being late anywhere ..." The words of the blonde slowly faded as she absently stared as Callie wrapped her lips around luscious cherry lollipop ... God, cherry, really?

Arizona quickly shook her head and her eyes off the desirable lips. "You exaggerated, at least say that I look pretty, I'm using my new perfume, you like it?" She lean over to Arizona exposing her neck.

"The smell of perfume can't be watched at, how do you expect me to tell you that you look pretty by using a new perfume?" Arizona said like the intoxicating scent touches her senses.

"You're so dork sometimes. You just have to say I look pretty." She teases her friend.

"You look hot, Torres." The quarterback, Mark Sloan says and goes through the table.

"Always, Sloan." Callie tells the boy as winks in the process.

That's one of the things Arizona liked about her best friend. Her confidence.

Callie is a flirtatious by nature, flirting should be her middle name. She literally is like a cauliflower and doesn't mind flirting with everyone. Men and women. That's what baffles the blonde on Callie. Perhaps she may have a chance with the brunette? No, that would be absurd. Furthermore Arizona doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Callie.

"What are you thinking so much there, Zo." The blonde smiled at the nickname Callie had given her since they met.

"Nothing just ... prom night." Arizona shrugged trying to downplay.

"Oh yeah. You've thought about who you're going with?" Callie wiggles her eyebrows comically, making the blonde to chuckle.

"I don't know ..." Arizona said. "Maybe." She said a few seconds later, blushing tenderly.

Callie scoffed before leaning in and give her a gentle kiss on the flushed cheek. "You're evil. Tell me everything, with whom you plan to go? And why I knew nothing about this mysterious person?" She raises an eyebrow in question. As Arizona stays in silent, Callie decided to ask something else. "Is this mysterious person a boy or a girl?" She whispered to her friend.

Arizona's eyes widened. "Wha- why do you ask me that? What?" She stammered.

"Hey it's okay. You're my best friend, my duty is to know my friend. It's not a bad thing that you like girls, Zo."

"Since when did you know I like girls?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Well it was like a little obvious just to see how you dress." Callie laughed aloud.

"These are stereotypes, Calliope. I never considered you a stereotypes girl." Arizona mocked her friend.

"I am not! I'm just saying that something in me always told me that there was something about you. I don't know how to explain it, I just know. And I want to tell you that it is perfectly fine with me, Zo. I love you just the way you are." She said sweetly.

"That sounds like a song by Bruno Mars." Arizona chuckled to lighten the conversation.

"Applies. That's what matters." Callie sent a seductive wink to her best friend.

"Thank you, then." Arizona didn't know what else to respond. "With who are you going?" She asked trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Well, many have asked me." She mentions arrogantly, making the blond laugh with her antics. "But I guess I'm waiting for the right person to ask."

"Oh yeah, and who this person is, do I know them?" Arizona looked away to hide her smile. Callie could be talking about her? That would be just ... unreal.

"You know them, yes. But that's all I'll say." Callie hugged her friend before taking her hand and go to class.

Arizona was nervous again. She felt a lump in her throat as she sat on a park bench waiting for her best friend.

She was nervous, because after giving it much thought, she decided she was finally going to invite Callie go with her to the prom. The blonde had indeed noticed that the brunette rejected all the guys who approached her to invite her and she kept saying she's waited for the right person. Arizona thought that person was her and that's why she filled with courage and asked her friend to meet her at the park.

"Hey, why are we out here in the freezing while we could stay in your room or mine watching a stupidly romantic movie?" Callie ranted as she sat next to her friend. This was Miami, on the day the sun was hot, but the nights were usually cold.

"I wanted to ask you something important." Arizona said shyly.

"I insist. You could ask under a roof and nearby food." The two girls laughed at the brunette's words.

But after a few minutes of silence, Callie worried when she said nothing. "Zo, you're scaring me. What's going on? Why are you so nervous?" Callie saw her friend's leg bouncing up and down. She worried about the strange - adorable, however - best friend's behavior. "You can ask me whatever you want." She said to the blonde.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" Arizona asked in a hurry before turning her blue orbs o the deep brown.

Callie opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to digest the question of the blonde. "You mean like a date-date?" She asked after a few moments.

"Umm ... yeah." Arizona bit her lip until it near bled. The surprise in Callie's face, was not exactly the expression that she expects to see. "Is that bad?" She asked softly, looking away.

"No! No at all. Zo it's just ... I said yes to Mark this afternoon. He finally asked me to go with him and I said yes ..." Callie spontaneous smile faded when she saw the sad blue eyes. "Zo, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-"

"It's Okay, Callie." Arizona stood up and awkwardly put her hands in her front jeans pockets. "It was he who you expect to ask you?" Arizona tried to smile through obvious discomfort. Callie could see through her fake smile though, so she just nodded slowly. "Well, then surely you will be queen and king of the prom night."

"Arizona ..."

"It's Okay, Callie. You don't have to say anything. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay? Have a good night." Arizona leaned kissing her on the cheek. "And don't eat too many chocolates before bedtime or it'll give you nightmares." She said before walking away.

"Arizona, wait." It was in vain, the blonde didn't stop.

The days passed and Arizona continued to pretend that everything was fine. She told Callie that all was good between them and there was nothing to worry about. But Callie worried about it. The brunette was worried about her best friend, she was concerned about what would happen to their friendship. She cared.

The Prom finally came and everyone was excited about it, except for Arizona. She was excited about graduation, though. Graduation meant she and Callie will go to Columbia together. She was excited by the adventure that she would have with her best friend.

Even if her heart still ached for being so stupid and think that Callie would want her.

Someone like Callie never would see her as more than just a friend. She was just the girl next door.

She understood that. Now she just had to get over it.

Arizona went to the prom night anyway. She didn't want to see Callie kissing Mark, but this was her last year. She just wanted to burn all the stages of adolescence.

But it was harder than she thought.

Seeing Callie, wearing a beautiful tight red dress marking her body look perfect, her hair was on point and makeup too. But she was on the dance floor with Mark, dancing intimately, Mark's hands were everywhere and the smirk on Callie's face was what bothered the blonde the most.

So Arizona walk away. She had made a mistake coming here. She really didn't need Callie to scrub on her face her new boyfriend.

"Arizona, wait a second, where are you going?" The blonde heard the well-known voice, but she kept walking. "Please Zo. Don't ignore me." Callie asked.

Arizona stopped on her tracks. She wanted to run and not look at the beautiful face of her best friend, but she knew how much it hurt Callie when people just ignore her - which does not happen very often - but she wouldn't be able to do that to her friend, so she turned to face the expressive brown eyes.

"You look very pretty, I like your dress, looks great on you." Callie approached the blonde. Arizona was wearing a pretty aquamarine blue drees Vintage style.

"Please don't do that." The blonde almost begged without looking at the brown eyes.

"Do what, Zo?"

"Give me compliments for pity. I don't need that. I'm a big girl, I can understand that you do not want to come here with me ..." Her words trailed off.

"You know I think you're pretty. Damn beautiful. You know I don't feel pity for you, Arizona. Do not ever say that again." Callie was almost offended by the nonsense accusation of her best friend. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your feelings? Why you never said anything? I'm your best friend, you're supposed to trust me." She said softly this time.

"I was afraid of losing you. You are very important to me, Calliope and I appreciate our friendship and then I thought you might feel something for me." Arizona took a deep breath. "I mean, you're so special to me and our connection has always been unique ... and I'm so pathetic I thought you and I-"

"You're not pathetic, Zo." Callie gently wiped the single tear coming down her best friend's flushed face. "I also felt that connection since the day I met you." Callie spoke with sincerity.

"Really?" Arizona smiled slowly.

"Really." Callie assure her.

"Callie, let's go back to the party, you can keep talking with your friend the dyke later!" Both women jumped apart when Mark's deep voice resounded all over the place.

"Mark, shut up!" Callie scolded the boy.

"You told him?" Arizona dropped Callie's hand.

"I did not!"

"She didn't need to. It was obvious, blonde. It's like you were wearing the word 'pussy' drawn on your forehead." Mark scoffed loudly and began to attract the attention of other people around them. "What I didn't know was that you get hots for your friends."

"Mark, you're drunk, stop talking now." Callie tried again but to no avail.

"You did really think that Callie would want to go somewhere with you? She just keeps pretending to be your friend not to damage the fragile blonde lesbian heart." And now officially everyone was listening.

"I cannot believe you told him." Arizona shook her head, while heavy tears rolling down her eyes.

"Arizona just let me-." Once again, Mark interrupted Callie.

"Of course she told me. She was freaking out about how she didn't know how to tell you that she has no intention of having something more than friendship ... if you can call it that." He kept taunting.

"I trusted you, Callie." Arizona was now furious.

"You have to let me explain, Zo. Things didn't happen that way. I told him some things, but-"

"So you admit talking to the school asshole about my intimate and personal things?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know that was wrong, but I didn't know with who talk to the day you asked me to come to the prom and I just-"

"I think we did more than talk that night, Torres." Mark patted Callie's ass. Making it clear what his words meant. "And now we go to Columbia to study together, isn't that great?"

"You're going with him?" Arizona pulled away more when Callie tried to reach her after recovering from the initial shock at Mark's words.

"Zo ..."

"Don't call me that anymore!" Arizona screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Arizona, please let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain, Callie. It's all very clear." Arizona spat with contempt. "I hope you have a good time." She said before running away from her ex best friend and the prying eyes.

After that she never spoke to Callie again.

 **Present.**

Arizona passed a towel around her neck as she took a break from her morning run when she heard the particular tone of her phone.

"Hi, Mom." She said wearily.

"Good morning, sunshine. How you been?" Her mother asked with a happy voice, more than usual.

"Well you know, same old. So what's up?" She really wasn't in the mood and at this hour of the morning.

"Well, Miss moody, I have two great news."

"Really?" She said with disinterest.

"Yes!" Mrs. Robbins squealed with delight. "The first news is that your brother will be back in two days."

That brought a genuine smile on the blonde's face. "That's great, Mom." She hadn't seen her brother in what seemed like eternity.

"And the second is that Callie Torres is getting marry in a few weeks!" Arizona's mother said happily while Arizona froze in the middle of the park when she heard that name again.

Is been a long time the last time she hear that name.

"So you better start packing, because Miami awaits. You need to stop the wedding in one way or another."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home." Arizona called out as she dragged her heavy suitcase up in her parents' house. "Mom!" She screamed louder when there was no answer.

"You mother is at the supermarket, she shall be back soon." Ms. Torres said with a smile.

"Mama Torres!" Arizona squealed with joy and approached the older woman to give her a big hug. "God has been long since I've see you. It's so great to see you again." Arizona came into the arms of what she considered her second mother.

Lucia Torres grinned at taken the blonde in her arms. Arizona was like a third daughter to her and she had missed her since the last time she saw her. "It's been five years, dear." She said. "You came home for Thanksgiving, but you left so fast that I barely saw your pretty face." Arizona laughed at her words.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But my schedule is crazy." She quickly apologized.

"Calliope, always says the same." Arizona's smile faltered. "It's strangely weird that you girls never match yours family visits." Lucia said nonchalantly as leading to the Robbins family kitchen.

"Yeah, strangely weird." Arizona murmured to herself. The truth was that the blonde had avoided seeing the brunette like the plague for the past 15 years. Yes, all that time and she still couldn't see the woman in the eye after that night.

"I never understood why you ended up going to San Francisco when you guys told me that you two would go to Columbia together." Lucia asked in bewilderment.

"You always ask me the same thing, Mama Torres." Arizona chuckled. "We just changed our minds. It was for the best." Arizona faked a smile. Lucia noticed, but she decided to say nothing. She had always asked the same question to Callie and her daughter always evaded the issue.

"When will do I get to meet a girlfriend of yours?" Lucia changed the subject to lighten the air.

"Maybe when I actually have one." Arizona laughed with Lucia. "You know me. I'm as free as the wind." Arizona put her arm around the older woman's shoulders.

"Or maybe you're just waiting for the right girl." Lucia had become comfortable with the idea of Arizona to like girls. She loves the blonde like another daughter and she always reminded herself that Arizona would always be sweet and beautiful girl she knew. Lesbian or not.

"Oh my baby is at home!" Both women left the embrace when they heard the raucous voice of Barbara Robbins and before either of them could react, the blond woman came into the kitchen carrying her daughter in her arms. "Oh my baby, I missed you so much."

Arizona hugged her mother with the same intensity. "Mom, we talk all the time." She laughed.

"It's not the same as seeing you in person." Mrs. Robbins gave her another crushed hug.

"Okay." Arizona hugged her again. "Where is Colonel and Papa Torres, anyway?" She asked confused when didn't saw the men at home.

"Oh you know how they are. They just come home to eat and sleep. I don't know what they do so much out there." Lucia replied nonchalantly.

"Maybe they just need to feel useful. Your father went crazy the first day after his retirement and since Carlos left the company in Aria's hands, they had spent long enough just lazing around." Barbara said this time.

"Fair enough. I don't know what I would do if I stop working at least for a week." Arizona chuckled.

"You guys are workaholics. Callie is the same. That girl does not take a break ever." Lucia shook her head in disapproval.

"Okay, how about I'll leave my stuff in my room and then help you two with lunch?" Arizona offered. She loved cooking. She really enjoyed it, even if she just have time in her schedule to make dinner only one night a week.

"I'm so glad you still like cooking, Aria and Calliope came a little loose in that area." Older women laughed knowledge.

"Callie still remains sluggish in the kitchen. That doesn't surprise me." That was the first time Arizona had mentioned the brunette voluntarily.

"I don't know what she will do when she marries this guy. It's assumed that a woman should know how to feed her husband." Lucia frowned.

"Well that's a bit old-fashioned, Mama Torres. Today men cook for us." Arizona said indifferently. "And with any luck, she'll be working so much that she won't have time for even shave her legs." The three women broke into a light laugh. "I know that I don't have time for that these days." She said nonchalantly. "Be right back." She excused herself to go to cool off and secretly to stop talking about Callie.

* * *

The day passed relatively normal, she spent the day at home with her parents and in the evening decided to go for a drink. The next morning came too fast and now Arizona was even more nervous than yesterday.

Tim would be home today after a year and a half away. She was happy to see her brother again. But today it was also the day she would have to see Callie again after many years.

That knot in her stomach was present despite the years and the anxiety was reflected in her sweaty hands.

"So have you seen her yet?" Teddy asked from the other side of the line.

"You know, in my time people used to say hello. I'm fine, Teddy, thanks for asking." Arizona said sarcastically.

"Don't change the subject and tell me if you saw your woman!" Teddy said frustrated. "That's why you flew all the way to Miami. Stop the wedding and steal the bride, right?"

"Did you fell in the bathroom this morning, Teddy?" Arizona frowned and looked through her aviator sunglasses to the front of the Torres family house. Early on she saw people working hard for the arrival of the young Torres. Arizona sighed.

"First of all she is NOT my woman. I'm not here to stop anyone's wedding. I'm here to see my brother, nothing more." She said after looking elsewhere.

"Not even yourself believe that, my friend." Teddy scoffed.

* * *

Callie Torres looked through the tinted windows of the van that her father had sent to the airport to pick her up and her current fiancé. The brunette wasn't surprised when the houses of the old neighborhood seemed to remain the same, i.e. certain colors were different and had a little change here and there, but this neighborhood remained the same as she remembered and appreciated every time she came to visit.

Callie felt a grip on her hand and turned to see the dark eyes of her future husband, she smiled sweetly and looked out the window, when she noticed that they were already outside her half childhood home.

She got out and immediately put on her sunglasses. She missed the Miami sun, she loved what a little Caribbean sun was doing to her skin already.

She waited for Connor to walk with her to the entrance of the house, but something caught her attention first. She frowned and walked slowly toward the blonde who was on the phone on the Robbins family lawn. She had to take her sunglasses to the top of the head in order to sharpen her vision. Callie could feel her heart racing in her chest. Was it possible? She asked herself. She could hear Connor's voice calling for her, but she kept walking.

She just had to.

And when she was close enough, she then had no doubt who was steps away from her after all these years.

"Crap! Teddy, I gotta go." And then she heard her voice, and like magic a huge smile fell from her lips.

"Zo?" She asked anyway.

"How you been, Callie?" Arizona asked remains some composure.

"It's really you, Zo?" Callie wanted to take the short woman in her arms and never let her go.

"I thought I had told you not to call me that anymore." Arizona said neutrally.

Callie stepped back. She knew by the tone of blonde that she did not wanted her to approach her. Hence the blonde had been avoiding her like the plague for the past 15 years. She realized that a long time ago.

"I'm sorry. It's great to see you, Arizona." Her smile faltered. But the joy on her chest to see this woman never hesitated. She was happy even if Arizona didn't seem interested in talking to her. "It's been a while." She shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Yes, 15 years to be exact."

"Callie! Oh hey, I'm Connor." The guy put his arm around the brunette's waist.

"Arizona Robbins." She shook hands with what she assumes is Callie's fiancé.

"Oh you're The Arizona? I've heard a lot about you." Connor said cheerfully.

"You told him, too?" Arizona asked fussy.

"What? No! Arizona can we finally have this conversation, it's been 15 long fucking years, I think you owe me that talk." Callie began to get angry.

"I don't owe you anything, Calliope. It was nice to meet you, Connor." She said before walking away.

Callie had every intention of going after her former best friend, but her parents were now in sight, so she went to greet and make the respective introductions. Yes, her parents were just getting to know the man who would become her husband, today.

* * *

"Callie, why not bring Connor to know around the city? I bet you've never been here, right dear?" Lucia asked as she turned to talk to Connor.

"No, ma'am. I've never had such a chance." He said politely.

Connor was a nice guy, very polite, good family and a great person, he made sure Callie always be her top priority. Lucia could see that.

"So, I'm sure you will like the beach house too. It's wonderful." Aria said sarcastically facing her younger sister, who kept glancing toward the house next door.

Robbins house was designed in the same way that the Torres house was, so looking through the kitchen window is like looking through Robbins kitchen.

"Callie?" Lucia called her distracted daughter.

"What? Umm ... yeah. Let's do that." Callie said without actually pay attention before starting to move when through the window she saw the blonde go to the second floor of the house. "We can talk about this later, I have to do something." She hurried away.

When Callie climbed the stairs of the Robbins house, she quietly went to the room of the blonde. She didn't want to run into Barbara or the Colonel, that would cost her another round of greetings and she just wanted to talk to Arizona.

She opened the door to the blonde's room as quietly as possible and the first thing she found was the bare back and equally smooth bare pale legs. She could not help checking out for a second over the vast expanse of skin, it was obvious that Arizona was dressing and so far only had her pink underwear. It wasn't sexy at all ... it was just very Arizona. Or the Arizona, Callie used to know.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Arizona screamed when she saw Callie standing in her room with her half naked. Fortunately she was able to have her bra on before turning around and see the woman standing there.

Callie acted on impulse and ran toward the blonde, making both falling into bed as Callie placed a hand on the blonde's mouth. "Shhh." Arizona scowled and muttered something in Callie's fingers, but the brunette didn't understand so she took her hand off. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry, it's that if your parents know that I'm here I'll never get to talk to you without interruption and without people around." Callie explained briefly.

"And that's why you have to lie on the bed while you rest your heavy body on mine?" Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying, get off me!" Arizona stood up and started to dress up again.

"That's just rude. You cannot say I'm fat!"

"Still with confidence issues?" Low Blow.

"I never had confidence issues."

"If you say so." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going? I said we need to talk."

"Not everything is about what you want, Torres." Arizona snorted. "And do you mind leave, I have to finish prepare for my date." She said angrily.

"How long have you been here?" Callie ignored the request of the blonde.

"I came here last night."

"And you already have a date? Wow girl! You're quick." Callie frowned.

"Well, since I painted the word pussy in my face ... that seems to attract many hot women."

"I never said such a thing, Zo." Callie looked sadly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The blonde snapped.

They fell into an uncomfortable, tense silence. Callie wanted to say so many things that had been stored for many years and Arizona just wanted to stop seeing the brunette, seeing her only served to bring up all those feelings she thought she had buried long ago.

"Tell me what you want, Callie and then you can go where you came from." Arizona was the first to speak, as she began to put on makeup.

"I've missed you so much, Z-Arizona." Callie sat on the edge of the bed, watching at the blonde carefully. She had definitely changed a few things, but she knew that inside the blonde was still her Zo. She just knew.

"Really? You've come here to tell me that you miss me? That's a little loose don't you think, Calliope."

Callie shook for the second time to hear her full name come out of the blonde's mouth. She really did missed her friend.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened that night. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, I just ... you know how I am, always act on impulse and the night you asked me to go to prom with you, I just freaked out because until I get home again was then I understood the magnitude of your words that night and then Mark was there and pushed until I broke and I began to have verbal diarrhea ... like now, actually ... but I had never intended to hurt you or humiliate you in front of the school and you know that Mark's words was never what I thought, he was drunk and he always felt jealous of you and I think that night he just lost his mind completely and I ... and I, Arizona, I have felt so guilty for that night and then I felt ashamed for not going after you and explain things and then you disappeared after graduation and then I chickened out and I didn't look for you at San Francisco. And I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I never did, because that day I lost one of the most important person of my life and ... And I missed you all these years." Callie breathed deeply after finishing her tirade and looked the blonde now standing before her.

"I did never forgave you for that, Callie." Arizona finally said softly, sadly.

"I know it. I'm sorry. I really do." Callie approached the blonde.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Calliope. It has been many years and that should be in the past."

"But it isn't, otherwise you wouldn't be this mad at me even after 15 years." Callie interrupted lovingly.

"You're right. I'm still angry. I think it's because we never talk about this and we never close that circle of our life-"

"Yes, because you walked fleeing as fast as you could." Callie replied.

"And do you blame me? I'm the one who got all the boys teasing at school. I was literally counting the hours for the graduation to come so I could get out of this city as fast as possible. I was humiliated and hurt. So yes, I fled and tried to leave everything that happened behind my back."

"You're right, sorry. I'm sorry you went through all that." Callie took a careless blonde moment and hugged her tightly. She had wanted this since she saw the blonde in the morning. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you in my arms." Callie clung the short woman as her lifeline. While Arizona tensed in contact before relaxing and remind herself that this was Callie, a person she really had missed all these years. So she slowly returned the emotionally charged embrace.

Callie grinned among some tears when she felt the blonde's arms wrapped in a hug too. There was nothing more rewarding than feeling herself in Arizona's arms. Before and definitely now.

Callie pulled away after a few seconds to enjoy the feel and leave a smacking kiss on Arizona's pale cheek, leaving the mark of her red lipstick. As usual.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go on a date with another woman while having your lips painted on my cheek." Arizona chuckled as she walked away from the brunette.

Callie laughed with her, but made no attempt to remove the cheek kiss.

"Since we have clarified some things, I want to ask you a question." Callie bit her lower lip as she sat on the bed again.

"Shoot." Arizona said as looking for something to remove the lipstick off her cheek.

"I wondered if you wanted to be my maid of honor." Callie asked anxiously.

Arizona's head nearly off her body as she turned to look beautiful brown eyes.

"You got to be kidding."

"Why would I?" Callie asked.

"Because!"

"Because what? It's my wedding and you're my best friend-"

"That's where you are wrong." Arizona stopped the woman for saying anything more. "I WAS your best friend. That changed the day you decide to betray my trust."

"But Arizona-"

"No! I am sick of your selfishness. Always it has to be about you and your needs. But not anymore." Arizona breathed out. "Sorry, Callie, but I cannot put you first. I did it before and look how it ended. I'm not that person anymore. I am not your friend anymore."

"I thought we could pick up where we left off. I thought everything would be fine between you and me." Callie smile sadly. "I know that I did hurt you in the worst way possible, but the truth is that I never feel like you weren't there. I used to look around for you when someone laugh about something and I wanted to know is you thought it was funny too. I used to write letters for you, I used to talk aloud like you were there to tell me what to do. I did never see you as my ex best friend. You're always going to be that for me." Callie sighed. "And I want you back. I want my Zo back and I will apologize to you every single day if that what you need and if you don't want to be my Maid of Honor it's okay. Zo, I just want to spend some time with you, I want you to be with me, I want you with me." And now Callie said all she wanted to say for so long. She let out the breath she was holding back and waited for the blonde's response.

"Maybe it's too late." Arizona whispered.

"I hope not, because I wouldn't get marry if I know that you won't be there."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

 **When I started this fic, I thought it would be fast but now I'm back to college and just started my college practice, which is more challenging than classes, but I can promise you that I will end this story tomorrow and there will be an update of Love in the Time of Cholera too.**

 **I'm glad you like the story. It was something that was in my mind since I started writing fanfictions and is also a real life story. Kind of, but the idea comes from it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Arizona asked as she sat next to her mother in the backyard of the house. As usual on Sundays Torres and Robbins families gathered in front of the pool and have a good family time.

"You did, my dear." The old woman replied deadpan, but then chuckled when she saw the exasperated look on her youngest daughter. "Sure you can ask me anything, Arizona." Barbara already had an idea where was heading this little chat.

Arizona looked at the people who were in their backyard now. Her brother Tim who had arrived the day before, was in the pool while catching up with Aria, while her husband was playing with their 5-year-old son. Arizona also saw Connor standing beside Mr. Torres preparing the barbecue, while Callie laughed at something the Colonel told her.

Arizona sighed heavily. "Why did you say I have to stop that wedding, Mom?" She finally asked.

And Barbara was right. This is exactly the issue that she was sure her daughter wanted to talk about. "That's what you will do." She said simply.

"But why are you so sure?" Arizona frowned.

"You had feelings for her. Yet still have them." Ms. Robbins said softly.

"Mom-"

"I saw how you were with her when you both were going through yours rebellious years. I saw how your eyes would light up whenever Callie held you or gave you a kiss on the cheek. I saw you when you felt jealous of Callie's boyfriends. I saw you when you came home crying heartbroken after the prom. You never told me what happened that night, but somehow I knew it had something to do with her. I always had to do with her." Barbara looked at her daughter with nothing but honesty. "You hadn't even told me you were gay, but I already knew, that's why I was not surprised when two years after you go to college, you showed up here with that girl named Joanne." The two women laughed slightly to remember.

Arizona remind silent processing her mother's words. "I'm angry at her, Mom." She finally said.

"Even after 15 years? That doesn't tell you anything, honey?" The older woman asked.

"She really did hurt me." Arizona said in a whisper.

"That means you still hold a candle for her, my dear."

"I do not!" Arizona defended.

"Then why aren't you going to the wedding to support your friend?" Mrs. Robbins raised her eyebrow challenging.

"Because I'm not her friend anymore. I don't see the point of being there pretending I don't feel anything."

"And what do you feel then?"

"I don't know. But I do know I will not stand up for her there and pretend I'm happy that she'll marry and walk around with a fake smile on my face. That's not me. I won't do anything to please her. She is no longer a priority in my life. She shouldn't ever be." Arizona said in a hurry quietly.

"Arizona-"

"No! Mom, I really appreciate you want to help, but this does not help me at all." Arizona grab her sandals, ready to leave the place. "And just for the record, there has to be two in a relationship, you can't just ask me to put aside our differences and stop the wedding. Wedding that she clearly wants. She doesn't want me. She doesn't need me in her life. She is happy and so I am and that's all that matters. So I won't do anything." She ranted before walking away and leaving her mother stunned with her words.

"Well, this may be a little more difficult than I thought." Barbara looked at Lucia from the other side of the pool.

* * *

Arizona walked barefoot along the shore of beach lost in thought, the serenity of the waves, the fresh air that clashed with her golden hair and the softness of the wet sand at her feet, was comforting. Almost nostalgic, but peaceful.

"I knew I'd find you here." Arizona looked up and turned around to see the beautiful coy smile covering Callie's face.

"You did?" Arizona couldn't help smiling sideways.

"You always turn away when you feel overwhelmed or stressed or angry or sad. The beach was always your cathartic place. So when I saw you leave the house, I knew you'd be here." Callie shrugged.

"I am that predictable?"

"Oh no! Of course not. You always have reactions that freak me out sometimes, but let's say I have certain advantages for meeting you."

"You don't know me, Callie." Arizona's smile faded a little.

"Still, I knew where to find you." Callie recalled with a slight smile.

"Maybe it's just coincidence." Arizona refused to let the brunette win.

"Maybe, but I rather think it's because you and I have a connection-"

"You can't say things like that." Arizona interrupted emphatically. "You can't keep saying things like that." She repeated.

"Why not?" Callie asked sadly.

"Because you're going to get marry!" She yelled in frustration.

"What has that to do with this, Arizona? Tell me, so I can understand. Where does come from this need of you to bury all that we were?"

"Where does come from this need of you to want to bring the 16 years old silly girl?" The blonde countered. "I'm not that person anymore, Callie and I'm sorry that you keep holding that person..."

"I'm not holding on to anything. I just want my friend back."

"That's the point I'm not your friend! Callie, too many things happened. Years passed. Things changed."

"And I understand that. Believe me, I'm so very aware that a lot has happened, but my love for you, that never changed, Zo." Callie tried to take the blonde's hand, but she walked away.

"See, things like you're not allowed to say." Arizona walked away a little more. "Your feelings aren't the same as mine. You cannot say things like that. You just can't."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe when I tell you that I love you and want you back in my life?"

"As your friend?" Arizona challenged, raising her eyebrow.

"What? Of course not! I mean, yeah - I mean ... UGH." Callie shouted in exasperation. The blonde exasperated her. "Why does everything always have to be like this with you?"

"Like what?"

"You over-analyze everything. You always think too much and do less. Always having second thoughts about everything. For you it's never a simple answer. Why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to you and me?" Callie ranted.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Calliope."

"Why can't you just go back to being my friend? Why can't you just be back to me? I want you back. With me, preferably. I don't want to lose another 15 years of life without you. Is that really so hard to understand?" Callie continued letting out.

"You really should learn to listen the way you say things." Arizona finally understood. She really did. But that doesn't mean she liked what the brunette tried to make her understand. "Your big mouth always get you into trouble. I thought you learned something in high school."

"Will you tell me why you are so mad at me after 15 fucking years?" The Latina decided to ignore the blonde's wise words. "You can't just be so mad at me for something I didn't even say." Her voice softened.

"The hell I can!"

"Arizona, please-"

"No! I do not want to talk about this. It is frankly pathetic at this point."

"When are you gonna let me have a word."

"Just leave me alone, Callie! Leave me alone!" Arizona shouted with all wrath of her being and ran away.

But ... You can run, but never escape.

* * *

Days passed on and Callie granted the blonde wish of leave her alone. They only saw each other because their families. Them from time to time on speaking. It was all very civil. Quiet, even. And sometimes, Callie found herself stealing glances at the blonde.

Arizona always refused to talk to Callie directly, but considering how close their families were, it was virtually impossible not cross words or sharing moments together or even laugh together.

It was all too familiar. Too natural.

And Callie was overwhelmed by the whole situation in general.

"You have a minute, Mija." Callie started in the deep voice of her father and walked away from her bedroom's window. She tried to pretend she wasn't staring the room a certain stubborn blonde.

"Sure, Dad." She gave at the older man weak smile.

"She still won't talk to you?" It was more like a statement rather than a question.

Callie sighed deeply and lowered her head in defeat. There was no way to lie to her father. "She'll come around." The gray-haired man tried to encourage her younger daughter.

Callie laughed bitterly. "I don't think that will happen, Dad." She said sadly.

"We'll see." Carlos Torres gave a chaste kiss on his daughter's tanned cheek. "In the meantime, I have something for you." Carlos pulled behind his back a huge photo album. "Your mother and I made it a while ago ..."

"Yes, you gave one to Aria when she was about to get marry." Callie recalled with a grin on her face. "This is so sweet, Dad." She took her father in her arms for a warm embrace.

"It's a tradition, Mija." The man replied diplomatically. "Want to see some?" He offered as father and daughter pull out from their emotional embrace.

Carlos and Callie sat on the edge of the bed and began flipping through some photos of Callie when she was just a baby, there were some even with Lucia pregnant. Another in Aria and Callie playing in the backyard garden of their old house. There was a personally exciting picture of a young Carlos Torres with Callie on his shoulders with a toothless grin.

"Your smile can brighten anyone's day." Said the bottom of the picture.

"God that picture is horrible, how old was I back then?" Callie chuckled.

"You were, are and always will be beautiful, Calliope." Carlos said as his eyes passed over more photos. "And you were two years old. Your teeth were slow to get out a bit more than usual. So you had to wear braces." The old Torres scoffed.

"Dad, don't remind me, was the worst year and a half of my life, to have that pile of wires in my mouth ... Geez." The brunette shivered at the memory. But quickly her attention was elsewhere. "I love that picture." Callie said to a picture where she and Arizona were holding hands and posing for the photo of their euphoric mothers. It was Halloween and even though they already were a little big for treat or trick, the truth was that both girls enjoyed dressing up. It was the year in which they met and immediately hit it off perfectly. That much that they both decided to dress up the same. Ballerinas.

"You two looked very pretty." Carlos said with a smile.

The following pictures were a series of family photographs. Robbins and Torres, joined in a united family. And then there was the photo of Callie in her cheerleading uniform with a dirty Arizona on her back in celebration of a won football game.

Callie smiled. She was so excited by her friend, that she didn't care that the blonde spread all her dirt all over her perfectly clean cheerleading uniform. She was so happy. The smile on Arizona's face was worth it. She loved seeing the blonde smile like that. Always.

"I always knew there was something about you and Arizona." Carlos broke the brunette train of thought. "It was so obvious. Since you met. It was almost-"

"Magical." Callie finished by her father.

"Yes. That girl is definitely something." They fell into a comfortable silence. "I imagined a whole future for you two. Unfortunately, that isn't the case right now."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"You always tend to hide under simplistic thinking. But you're not simple. You are terribly complicated and stubborn as a mule. It costs you accept things or even believe them when they are right in front of your nose. You were always that way and it's a shame that that hasn't changed yet." Carlos stood. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be near two-day to get marry that boy." He gave her a kiss on the brow furrowed before dedicating a sweet smile and leave her alone with her thoughts again.

* * *

"I need liquor. A lot of alcohol." Callie said as she sat next to her sister in a bar table in which they were currently.

"Well, luckily for you, this is your bachelorette party. So I think it's fair that you enjoy your last hours of freedom before tomorrow you give the 'I do' at the altar." Aria said as displaced an entire tray of tequila shots in front of her sister and Aria's friends to celebrate with Callie.

"Last hours of freedom? Aria, it's not like I'm going to become a slave, you know?" Callie laughed.

"I know, but nothing is ever the same once you put a ring on it." The slender brunette shrugged, like all the girls used their tequila shots. "Ugh I already feel warm. This party is on fire!" Aria excited arms raised and ordered another round of tequila.

Callie could only smile at her sister.

The girls really were having fun and Callie got all possible alcohol in her throat as she spent the night.

The bar was crowded and lively dancing. The bars in Miami will always be the best. The Caribbean flavor, heat induced by alcohol and intimacy that is shared while dancing on the dance floor. The music. The Energy. The good time. The good vibes. Everything was an overwhelming mixture of euphoria and ecstasy.

And Callie was having a good time.

Until something on the dance floor tarnished her moment of required freedom.

"What is she doing here?" Callie drawled off as she was just talking to her also intoxicated sister.

"Who?"

"Arizona. What is she doing here?" The brunette called loudly again to be heard over the loud music.

"Well, this is a bar. A popular bar, in fact. Maybe she just wanted to have some fun tonight." Aria struggled to say the words consistently.

"You didn't invite her tonight?"

"I did! But she said she had other plans. Now I understand." The older sister Torres laughed out loud when she saw Arizona intimately grinding all her body with a tall brunette on the dance floor.

Callie, however, didn't find it so funny.

Her blood was boiling. And she knew it was not the alcohol. It was something else. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

But she realized that her discomfort increased when kept looking towards the couple who shared the most intimate, sexual and erotic dance that the Latina has been witnessed in a long time.

This woman's hands were on Arizona's hips, slowly walking down to her firm ass ... does she knew that Arizona's ass was firm? She didn't know, but the way that ass fit in that short dress, Callie could say. Not that she was checking out the blonde at all.

And then the lips were inches from Arizona's mouth and then was when Callie lost it completely.

"Can we talk?" Callie shouted over the music and stood in the middle of the two women, now confused.

"Calliope-"

"Mind you, we were on to something here." The other woman said angrily.

Callie turned quickly to face the tall woman now. "Go find someone else. She's with me, so get lost." Callie looked brown eyes angrily.

"Callie! Callie, stop. What the hell you think you're doing?" Arizona tried to take the brunette's arm, but Callie refuse her touch.

Arizona had a few drinks in her system, but she was pretty sure that Callie had enough for tonight and the next month.

"Callie, look at me. Callie!" Arizona managed to pull Callie apart eventually. "What the hell is your problem?" She reproached with obvious annoyance at the whole situation.

"Why do you let her touch you like that? She was about to kiss you and you were going to let her, why?" Callie ranted.

"Why do you care? My life is none of your business, Callie." Arizona tried to ward off Callie away the brunette she was dancing with a few minutes ago. Both brunettes were like two fighting roosters and the blonde didn't appreciate at all.

"Why did you let her touch you like that? Nobody has the right to touch you that way." Callie swept the words and almost trips over her own feet as Arizona pushed her out of the bar.

"You have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Believe me, Callie, I don't need your permission to do whatever I please. I've also touched women in way more intimate than that" She didn't understood why she was having this stupid conversation with the obviously drunken woman.

"Oh God! I don't want to know about you having sex with other women. That's just ... wrong!" Callie winced at the mere thought.

"And why is that? Because I'm a lesbian and that disgusts you? You are now also homophobic." Nothing about this conversation had any sense.

"Nobody gets to touch you! No one!" Callie screamed again.

"Why?!" Arizona asked in frustration. "Tell me, Callie, why-" Before Arizona had a chance to say anything else, she felt aggressively lips kissing hers.

The blonde felt crashing against the nearby wall and a body pressed tightly against her body, it was as overwhelming as the lips were attacking her mouth. She tried to resist in any way, but her body wasn't responding. It was like if she couldn't help it. Even when her mind was struggling to pull away.

The kiss slowed a bit and then they kissed slowly. So soft, so light, but just as passionate and deep as before. Callie felt fingers tangled in her hair and she moaned at the contact.

She couldn't believe it. What was happening right now? Having Arizona so close. Her lips so soft and so sweet, with a slight taste of alcohol, but Arizona's personal taste was all there and Callie loved it.

God! Why she hadn't done this before? It felt amazing. Her body in her arms, warm skin of her hands on her neck, her swollen lips between her teeth, her hot breath ... Everything about her was driving crazy at the brunette. She couldn't get enough. She wanted more. She couldn't get enough now.

Callie leaned her forehead against the blonde's to breathe after the intense kiss and before she could reconnect their lips again, Arizona went away from her.

Callie looked almost sad and confused at the sudden movement.

"Arizona."

"Go home, Callie." Arizona pulled away again, found the first taxi and left.

"Arizona, wait!" Callie shouted after her, but the blonde was gone.

* * *

Arizona got home, still trembling with recent events. Her head was indecipherable knot. She went into her bedroom and quickly took off her dress and put on a loose T-shirt and baggy shorts to sleep, but still Callie's smell didn't leave her body.

She was considering a quick shower when her door opened abruptly relieving a hectic brunette.

"Callie"

"Shut up! Why are you always running away from me? Why you never let me talk? Why are you always running away from me?" Callie asked again.

"You're drunk. You need to go to sleep." Arizona was about to open the door for the brunette walk out of her bedroom, but Callie was faster and pushed the short woman on the bed.

Callie fell on top of her. "You don't know what I need." Callie straddled Arizona's lap and trapping the blonde hands over her head. "I need you to stop speaking for me or putting words in my mouth. I need ... I need ..." Callie was distracted with pink lips begged for her attention.

The brunette leaned over and hit her lips softly. "And I need this." She kissed the blonde again with more passion. "I need to kiss you." She gave her a second kiss, this time biting her lower lip, earning a groan from the blonde. She smiled. "I need to feel you." Callie lowered her body and put her legs in the middle of Arizona's. Their clad centers met while their lips danced together. "I need you." Callie whispered on the pink lips.

"You're getting married." Arizona dimly recalled.

"I don't care." Callie kissed the corner of her mouth and then her cheek and then her neck.

"Tomorrow. You're getting married tomorrow." Arizona repeated as she took back her head unconsciously giving more space to the brunette to explore.

"I don't care." Callie repeated emphatically, as she ran her tongue along the blonde's pulse and then sucked hard. The moan that she got from the woman under her sent a shiver down her back until her dripping center. She was so turn on suddenly. And she knew that everything was due to the sexy woman who writhed beneath her.

"I care, Callie." Arizona murmured slowly losing her resolution.

"I want you."

"You're drunk." Arizona replied quickly as she felt the thick lips walk into the valley of her breasts.

"So what?"

"You don't want to do this." Arizona whispered.

"I love you." Callie said while looking straight into Arizona's eyes.

"It's the alcohol talking-"

"I love you." Callie said again with more conviction.

Arizona look into the brown eyes and her breath was taken away by the look Callie was given her. "Will you remember this in the morning?" The vulnerability in the blonde's voice made Callie look up and look deep - dark now - blue eyes.

"I will never forget." She assured her.

"You promise?" Arizona asked desperate for known the truth.

"I promise you, Zo." Callie grinned as leaning over, crashing their lips again.

* * *

Callie woke up agitated and confused. Where was she? That wasn't her bedroom and the yellow color of the walls was definitely not the color of her bedroom's walls colors. Where the hell was she?

She wide opened her eyes and the sudden movement sent a pain in her head pretty bad. She wouldn't drink that much anymore. Callie sat on the bed and then panic melted into her body when she saw the blond hair scattered on the pillow and the bare back revealing pale ivory skin.

Her brown eyes filled with tears. "What the fuck did I just do?"

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shit, shit, shit." Callie repeated softly as she checks her body obviously naked under the covers. The brunette looks at the blonde till asleep next to her and carefully look up, she lifts the sheet and make sure Arizona's body is effectively equally naked. "Fuck." This time Callie's voice is not panic, but amaze.

Callie's eyes swept every detail of the vast ivory skin of Arizona's back, her eyes slowly walk down to reach the firm ass. Callie's fingertips tingled in sudden need to touch the soft skin.

She never saw her best friend naked beyond swimsuit and she had never before felt such attraction. But now, Callie licked her cracked lips and her eyes widened as she saw the dimples on the blonde's lower back before going up to her shoulders and admire the light freckles that were there. She wanted to put her lips there. She wanted to go through Arizona's body with her lips, but she quickly shook the thought from her head and tried to get out of bed.

"Callie?" The brunette froze when she heard the gruff sleepy voice from the woman in bed.

Arizona blinked to accustom her eyes to the light that now seeped into her bedroom and when the Latina didn't answer, she wanted to look at her face and find out what was wrong. But that wasn't necessary. She already knew.

"I knew it." Arizona whispered with obvious pain in her voice, but she refused to let Callie saw her face. Otherwise she would end up even more humiliated being seen crying by someone who clearly doesn't care about her or her feelings.

"What happened last night?" Callie swallowed. She felt her head would burst.

"What do you think?" Arizona asked bitterly.

"Well ... I'm naked and you too ... And I ... God I'm getting married in a few hours ... Oh God! What did I do? This can't be happening. Not now. Why now? Oh God!" Callie began to walk around the room while ranting her concerns and sought her clothes at the same time. She needed fresh air.

"Nothing happened." Arizona closed her eyes and hold the impending tears. "Nothing happened, Callie. Stop freaking out for something that didn't happen."

"What do you mean?" Callie desperately wanted to face the blonde, but it was obvious that Arizona had no interest in seeing her face.

"We were too drunk to do something that you clearly now regret on the mere possibility that had happened, so you can rest easy. Nothing happened." Arizona replied bitterly. "You are free to marry, have a family, be happy and never look back."

Callie looked at the body still lying on the bed and her eyes filled with tears again. "I wish things were different ..."

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear anything about it. You just have to go, Callie." Arizona buried her face in her pillow.

"Can we talk about this, please ..."

"Just get out! Get out of my room, get out of my house and get out of my life! Just go and don't come back anymore!" Arizona screams filled with rage and went out of the bed and practically ran into the bathroom and close the door with a loud noise.

* * *

Callie stared in the mirror lost in thought while a woman was doing her hair. She was in a white bathrobe, make-up artist had done her work and now just missing the finishing touches on her hair. The room was full of people coming and going all the time. Everyone was in a euphoria. Her cousins, aunts and all the women of the Torres family who came to the wedding, were constantly doing things for Callie. Things Callie honestly didn't want. She actually wanted to be left alone.

And although the room was full of people running to and fro, Callie was in a kind of limbo. She didn't listen to what other people said. She didn't see anyone around her. She couldn't feel the hands coming and going all over her body as they tried to get her into her wedding dress.

She was lost.

And she didn't know how not to be.

She felt completely alone even when she had so many people around. She just felt like she was floating in an unknown dimension.

She wanted so badly to remember something that was lost in her mind and she wanted to find it, so she could understand why she felt this way. She needed answers.

"Callie? Calliope, Mija!" Lucia tried to draw the tall brunette's attention to her, but seemed not to be working. "Calliope, are you okay? Can you hear me? Callie!"

Callie winced at her mother's screams and looked at the old woman with confusion. "What?" Callie asked weakly.

"What's wrong? You were a little lost out there." Lucia looked with concern.

"Something is not right. Something is not right." Callie whispered to her mother. "Something feels off. Something doesn't feel right."

"You want to talk about it?" Lucia asked blankly, but she would do her job as mother and listening, if that was what her daughter needed.

"I don't know what is." Callie looked almost hopeless. "I can't put my finger on it yet."

"You will figure it out. You will. You always do." Lucia stroked her youngest daughter's cheek.

"May I interrupt?" the male voice filled the room.

"Colonel!" Callie managed to get a genuine smile and walked to what she considered a second father and went into his comforting embrace.

* * *

Arizona furiously throwing clothes in her suitcase. She was so angry. So hurt. She felt an irreplaceable void in her chest. She was anything but quiet.

She felt used, humiliated, deceived and that made her feel angry, very angry. With herself for being so stupid and believe the words of a drunken woman.

She knew Callie would do this. She just knew and yet she couldn't get control of her body from the desire of having the woman she has wanted since she was 16. She felt stupid to believe that Callie meant those words last night or the way Callie touched her as her lips were connected. Arizona still shudder to remember the night before. She definitely would never forget.

But Callie did.

She promised not to forget and yet she did.

She felt so fooled.

"I thought you were leaving in two days." Arizona was pulled from her thoughts by her mother's voice.

"I have nothing more to do here, mom." Arizona said without making eye contact with the older woman. "I already spent time with my brother. That was my priority to come on this trip."

"Wow, thanks honey. I also missed you a lot." Barbara said sarcastically.

"I'd also like to see you, you and Dad. But it's time to go home." The young blonde said casually.

"This is your home, Arizona." Mrs. Robbins recalled her daughter.

"You know what I mean, Mom. Also, my work will not be waiting forever."

"Again, you said you asked days off in the hospital. That's why you had planned to leave within two days."

"Plans change."

"You're running away. Again."

"What exactly do you want from me, Mom?" Arizona finally faced her mother.

"I want you to take charge of your feelings and your actions. Stop running. You can't keep running away from what you feel for the rest of your life." Barbara said sternly.

"And what do I feel according to you, Mom?" The blonde crossed her arms.

"You're stupidly in love with Callie. You were always and you never said anything..."

"And what good would that be, huh Mom?" Arizona cut off her mother. "She is getting married to a great guy so I've heard. She doesn't want me!"

"So why did you spend the night with her last night?" The older woman asked. "I saw her walking out this morning and by the look on her face, I can tell that something big happened. That's why you're leaving early."

"That's none of your business, Mom." Arizona returned to her task and continue packing.

"You should talk to her."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Arizona didn't look at her mother. "And why are you always on her side? It's assumed that I am your daughter. You should seek to protect me."

"I'm on your side, Arizona." Barbara refuted.

"That's why you're ready to attend the wedding of the year?" The blonde reproached. "You called me to come to Miami and stop Callie's wedding, because according to you, she is in love with me and we must be together, but right now, you're standing in front of me ready to go to celebrate Calliope's wedding ..."

"And what do you expect from me?" Barbara cried out. "What do you want from me, Arizona? Turn my back to Callie just because you're too scared to accept what you feel ..."

"She doesn't feel the same as me! When will you understand that, Mom? She's about to get married for a reason." Arizona replied in frustration. "It's not like she's being forced to marry. She want that. She wants Connor, not me."

"And how do you know that?" Mrs. Robbins asked.

"She made it very clear this morning. Just let it alone, Mom." Arizona whispered softly. "Go to the wedding and celebrate with her. This is supposed to be the most important day of her entire life."

* * *

"This is supposed to be the most important day of my life." Callie spoke quietly only for the Colonel to hear.

"And it isn't?" The old man asked with a soft smile on her face.

"I don't know ... Something doesn't feel quite right." Callie sighed and looked around as if for a final answer. "Maybe it's the nerves."

"Or maybe he is not the right person." Colonel Daniel Robbins muttered loud enough for Callie to hear him.

"What? What are you saying, Colonel?"

"I want you to be happy. You're like my second daughter and I want the best for you. You deserve the best." Colonel wrapped the confused brunette in his arms. "I will support you at all as long as you're happy. Are you happy?"

Callie hesitated to answer. "Yeah..."

"So I think I can sit there and watch you marry the person you absolutely love more than anyone in the world and with whom you want to share the rest of your life. I love you, Calliope Torres." The older man gave her another tight hug.

"Thank you, Colonel." Callie didn't know what else to say. But the words of her second father made her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

* * *

Callie rested her head on the passenger seat of the limo that was going to take her to the church. The ride was about 15-20 minutes depending on traffic and she just wanted to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Her breathing slowed and her pulse slowed gradually too. She was just going to close the eyes and relax a little but soon she fell into a light sleep.

 _"I want you."_

 _"You're drunk."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"It's the alcohol talking."_

 _"Will you remember this in the morning?"_

 _"I promise."_

Her skin was so soft and warm in Callie's hands. Arizona kept squirming as Callie's hands ran over her naked body and luscious lips kissed every inch of her body as well.

Callie glorious mouth made its way from the valley of her breasts to her lower abdomen, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses and hickeys in their wake.

Arizona shuddered when she felt a slight chaste kiss on the saddle of her sex and then again when the tip of Callie's tongue tease her overexcited clit. Her hips jumped out of bed in the feeling of pleasure that ran through her whole being, but as much as she wanted Callie to take everything from her, Arizona wanted more.

 _"Callie, come here."_ And she smiled as the brunette quickly granted.

Arizona clutched her raven hair and stroked it gently as she disappeared into the deep brown eyes. And then she saw it, that beautiful smile that lit up anyone's day in Callie's face, that smile made her weak in the legs.

Everything around them faded and with the help of a full moon that illuminated the room, Callie could see the love through the bright blue eyes. She loved those eyes and all that with a mere glance they could express.

 _"I love you."_ She whispered.

 _"I love you too."_ Arizona said without fear and she immediately felt her chest was released from something heavy. She finally said it and it felt so damn good after all these years. It felt right.

 _"Make love to me, Calliope."_ She was no longer afraid. She was finally free.

And Callie smiled happily as she leaned down again and closed the distance between their lips.

The passion was nothing compared to the emotional they had shared in that bed. Love was nothing compared with the desire they felt for each other at that time. Then they fell asleep in each other arms and that bond became stronger.

Callie woke up and immediately felt a void in her chest. But this time it wasn't for lack of memories. This time was the lack of someone with her.

Callie got out of the limo and walked resolutely into the church. Everyone surprised at her lightness. She didn't care the disdainful looks or the disturbing murmurs. She had a goal set in mind and this time she will do the right thing.

She approached the altar where this sincere, kind, respectful and loving man was waiting with a confused smile on his face.

She cleared her throat and stood in front of Connor. "Callie, what's happening? You look troubled." He asked, as always looking out for her welfare.

"I'm so sorry Connor." Callie spoke only to him, now she wanted to do this in a more private place. "I'm sorry to do this to you."

"What are you talking, Callie?" Connor looked at her with even more confusion.

"I'm not going to marry you." She said with a sigh and she immediately saw the man's shoulders were slumped.

"Why?"

"You are ... the perfect man, Connor." Callie never taking her eyes off from the man before her, took off her engagement ring and then placed it in his hand. "But you're not the right person for me." She admitted honestly.

Connor took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Take care now."

Connor gave her one last look, then quietly made his way out of the church without a word to anyone.

Everyone looked surprised at the previous scene, except for the couple of parents from both families, Robbins and Torres. They still held a glimmer of hope that Callie would take the right decision once and for all.

Callie slowly approached her two families. "I need to find Arizona." She said with determination. "I promise I will explain everything later, but right now I need to find her." Callie hurried out of the place.

"It's too late, Callie." The brunette turned around to find Tim running toward her looking sad. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Callie asked fearfully.

"She was heading to the airport when we came here for the wedding. Most likely she is away by now." The older Robbins sibling said.

"NO! I'll find her. She won't run away from me, not again." Callie said decisively. "I won't let her."

"Take my car." Aria gave the keys to her sister. "Just make sure you come back with our blonde." She chuckled.

"Thanks!" Callie hurried up in the car it was a little harder than she thought considering her big wedding dress was still on. But nothing would stop her this time.

This time, she would fight for who she loves.

* * *

Arizona sat on a bench in the airport, waiting calmly called from her plane. She was eager to leave Florida as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be here another second. Just thinking about the last 24 hours made her skin crawl in nonconformity.

She had a life back in Seattle, she had a job and friends. She didn't need this drama in her life, she just wanted some ... Not even she knew what she wanted. But something she was very aware of not wanting was to go through what she went through this morning.

"Last call for flight 1386 bound for Seattle, Washington."

Arizona listened to speakers from the airport. She hadn't even heard the other calls. She stood up and made her way toward the entrance that corresponded to board the plane.

But something stopped her. Her voice first and then her touch.

"Zo! Wait." Callie begged breathlessly.

Arizona looked at the foreign hand who had her own hand in a death grip. Except that that hand wasn't foreign. She knew whose hand was that, she simply couldn't overcome the fact that it was touching her. Because if she understood that Callie's hand was in hers, then she have to accept that Callie was there ... With her ... at the airport ... and not getting married in a church.

"Arizona." The blonde released a heavy sigh when she finally understood that this wasn't the product of her hopeful imagination. She was there with her.

Arizona turned around and saw the stunning woman on a big white wedding dress, she noticed Callie's heavy breathing, her cheeks flushed from the lack of air in her lungs and the light sheen of sweat ran down her face now.

"Please ... don't go ..." Callie said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why-Why do you breathe that way?" Arizona finally found her words stuck in her throat.

"Well, I've been running around the airport. It is a big airport."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I remember and I don't want you to leave. I won't let you go. Not this time." Callie said with conviction.

"You remember what?" Arizona squinted and stepped back as if she needed he distance more than anything else right now.

"Everything! Last night ... the last 15 years of hell that I put myself in for not going after you and the years before that. I remember everything about you. Everything we went and especially, most importantly, I remember every detail of what happened last night." Callie giggled as fulfillment only had crashed into her chest suddenly.

"Why aren't you in the church?" Arizona somehow blocked Callie's words in her mind. "You're supposed to be getting married." She looked everywhere but the brown eyes in front of her.

"I won't get marry. At least not with him." Callie said firmly. "Arizona, listen please-"

"I have to take that plane. I have to go back to my life I. I need to get away from you and all this. I just-"

"You need to listen to what I say." Callie almost implored.

"Why would I do that? So you can fool me with your lies and make me believe in you. NO! I won't do that anymore. I'm done with you." Arizona said reproachfully. "You stay here and be happy and I will go there and be happy-"

"No! Don't say that." Callie took the blonde's hand before she tried to get away again. "I'm here for you. I'm here because I love you. And I've been the biggest stupid person in history to not realize this before or not accept it. I've been so in love with you for so long, but you know me, unless I get a big slap in the face and an additional push, I am not able to see things."

"Why are you doing this now?" Arizona's voice broke, but she refused to mourn in front of the brunette.

"Because now I understood. I understood and it might be a little late and I've hurt so badly and that was never my intention. But I love you, Zo. I want you to know that, I want you to stay with me and let me love you."

"You don't want these things."

"I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Zo, I do." Callie said condescendingly, her body physically approaching the frightened blonde.

"I'm just ... the girl next door. I'm not-"

"You are everything." Callie countered quickly. "You are everything, Arizona. I need you to believe that."

"And I'm supposed to believe that suddenly you had an epiphany where you realized you wanna be with me and that you had feelings for me all that time?"

"I'm sorry I dismiss your feelings for me. I'm sorry to be such a memo not to realize them before. I regret what happened and what I put you through. Arizona, you're important to me."

"I don't trust you." Arizona said sadly. She really wanted to believe Callie's words, but something kept her from it.

"I know and I know that I deserve it." Callie smiled sadly. "But I will not rest until you believe it's you who I want. You are the right person." Callie smiled brightly this time.

Callie took her hand to the back of her neck and pulled Arizona into a scorching kiss. Arizona immediately wrapped her arms around the tall woman's waist and enjoyed the kiss with everything she is.

They kissed in the middle of the airport no matter what the people around they were watching. They just melted in their little world and forgot the outside world.

"People are staring." Arizona whispered on Callie's lips as they parted just a little for breath.

"I don't care. Finally I hold you in my arms and now all I want is to keep kissing you. I've become something of an addict to these lips of yours and I don't want to waste a minute. We have already lost 15 years. There is so much to compensate." Callie said softly before kissing the blonde again.

"I think I'm also kind of addicted to you by now." Arizona said sheepishly.

"I know." They laughed along. "But first ... I need to get out of this uncomfortable dress and I may need your help for it." Callie winked at the blonde who by now burst into uproarious laughter.

Yeah! She was all in with this dork. And she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

 **Six months later.**

"And by the power vested in me by the Florida State, I declared you wife and wife. You can now kiss the bride."

The cheers of the guests were felt when Callie took the blonde in a deep, loving kiss. Totally inappropriate in public. But who cared. They didn't care for sure.

They were happy and nothing else in the world mattered.

"I love you, Mrs. Arizona Robbins-Torres." Callie said on her wife's lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Calliope Robbins-Torres." Arizona smiled awesomely. Her dimples in all its expression and her blue eyes shining more than ever.

About damn time.

The End

* * *

 **Thanks so much for Reading, it means a lot for me.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
